Reunion
by captain lyd
Summary: The tipton has been closed for some time. Mr. Moseby has put together a little reunion for his old employees. How will Maddie react after seven years of being gone? Maddie and Esteban. I don't own any suite life characters, just borrowing.
1. Chapter 1

"_We are all fools in love."_

_-Pride and Prejudice_

Maddie took a deep breath as she stepped out of her car and looked out across the park grounds. The park, like so many other things, had changed. There were people scattered her and there, drinking soda, and mingling with their old co workers.

Last week she had gotten a call from Mr. Moseby, inviting her to a sort of "Tipton reunion" that he was hosting in the very park across the street from were the old hotel used to stand.She had accepted almost immediately since she was eager to see her old friends again. But now as she scanned the grounds, she felt a little nervous.

Butterflies erupted in side of her stomach as she set off across the grounds in search on the soda stand.

"Maddie!" exclaimed a familiar voice from behind her.

"Mr. Moseby!' she said, grinning as she turned to the speaker. 'It's so great to see you again!"

He walked over and gave her a hug. "I am so glad that you could make it! And all the way from Seattle too."

"Oh, well, I'm glad I could come." Said Maddie.

Mr. Moseby looked pretty much the same as ever. He had on his black suit with purple silk handkerchief, and well polished dress shoes. He did, however look a little more wrinkled around the eyes, and mouth.

"Well.' He said smiling. 'There seems to be quite a good turn out. You'll find quite a few old chums here. Let's see,' he paused thinking. 'Zack and Cody, Carey, London, Arwin…and Esteban."

Mr. Moseby seemed to be watching her closely. She smiled. "Great!' she said. 'It will be great seeing all those guys again."

Mr. Moseby smiled. "Well, then I will leave you to it!' he patted her on the back. 'The sodas are right over there, and I'm sure you'll find the others around her some where."

"Thanks' Maddie called over her shoulder as she turned to the soda stand.

Maddie felt slightly better as she stood next to the soda stand with a Pepsi in her hands.

She had talked to Mr. Moseby, and now she a soda to sip, so she didn't feel quite so lost.

Popping the lid on her drink, she scanned the park closely looking for some familiar faces. She had left the Tipton about two years before it was closed down, so there were quite a few people here, now, that she didn't know.

She wasn't quite sure why she had been so nervous. I fact, she was really looking forward to reconnecting with everyone.

She couldn't wait to see London. And Zack and Cody would be adults by now. She really missed Carey, who was like a mom to her, and Esteban…

Her stomach clenched painfully.

She had really missed them all, but none, not even London, as much as Esteban.

He had been her best friend ever since she arrived at the Tipton. They had always been there for each other. It was almost like an unspoken pact. Whenever she had a problem, he was the first one she would turn to, and vice versa.

She had, especially in the last two years, lost contact with almost every one from her old job. Except for a few emails from London, she hadn't really seen or heard from any one since Mr. Tipton's funeral.

And Maddie hadn't seen Esteban even then. He was out of the country at the time, visiting his sick grandmother, and couldn't make it.

After all these years of hardly hearing from him, Maddie couldn't wait to see him.

But why was she feeling so completely terrified of the thought?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, guys thanks for reviewing! It keeps me writing! BTW does any one know for sure how much older Esteban is than Maddie? Thanks!

_ Not a day goes by, that I don't think of you.  
After all this time, you're still with me it's true.  
Some how you remain locked so deep inside.  
Baby, baby, oh baby,  
Not a day goes by.  
-By LONESTAR_

Esteban had just finished talking to Patrick, the Tipton's old Head Waiter. Patrick was telling him all about his new law firm that he had just opened. Apparently business had been so good that he 'wished there were more Patricks to go around.'

Esteban smiled as he walked over to the huge tree in the middle of the park. He remembered when the city had wanted to tear the tree, and the whole park down in order to make a new parking lot.

To everyone's surprise, Zack had been the one to realize that the historical Boston Tea Party had been planned under the very tree he now stood.

Zack, Cody, their mother, and Maddie had all sat under the tree to protest. They not only saved the tree, but they also saved the whole park.

Esteban smiled again, and fingered his soul patch. Thinking seriously about getting a Dr. Pepper, he scanned the park for the soda stand.

"So, Esteban, tell us again what exactly you do?" chorused two twin girls that had been maids at the Tipton.

Esteban suppressed a groan. These two had been at him ever since he had arrived. Batting their eyes, flattering him at every opportunity, and laughing at every thing he said like it was some extremely witty comment.

Trying hard to be polite, he stopped looking for the soda stand and smiled at them. But, before he could tell them what 'exactly' he did for the fourth time, the taller girl interrupted.

"Well, he probably could afford to hire some one to tell us couldn't he?" she simpered.

The shorter one let out a shrill giggle.

"But he wouldn't do that, now would you?' the tall girl whined, as she turned back to Esteban, and grabbed his arm.

Esteban just flashed a quick smile at her in response, as she went on.

He had spotted the soda stand.

If only he could act like he saw some he need to talk to, he could break away from the two girls. No one was by the soda stand except for one timid looking, blonde woman. Maybe he could act-

Esteban did a double take. That blonde woman standing next to soda stand, clinging to a can of Pepsi like it was a lifeline, was _Maddie_!

Except this Maddie was, well she didn't look like Maddie. Maybe it was just the absence of multicolored tube socks, and a tie, but she seemed so much older.

He hadn't seen her for seven years. That meant she was twenty-five. She certainly looked it, standing there in a pair of tan Capri's and a pretty short-sleeved, powder blue shirt.

As he was watching her, she looked up and right at him. Before he could do as much as smile at her, she quickly looked away.

Esteban felt like some one had just slugged him in the gut. Why was she ignoring him? He knew that she had seen him. Why did she turn away like that? Almost as if she was embarrassed that he might come over there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reviewing! Please keep it up! Short chapters, I know, but it gives me a chance to use more quotes at the beginning! Wahahahah:)  
**

_Every time I see you in my dreams, I see you face it's haunting me. Guess I need you baby…_

_-Everytime by Brittney Spears_

Maddie almost spat out her Pepsi. Esteban was a few yards away standing under the Tree of Liberty with two girls that Maddie thought she remembered, used to be maids at the Tipton. She quickly turned away to hide her look of astonishment, and collect her bearings.

Esteban looked quite different than the Esteban she used to know. Of course maybe it was just the lack of the Bell Hop uniform and hat. But she noticed that his hair no longer jutted forward, instead he had combed it back. He had also grown a little triangular patch of hair under his lip.

Maddie was pretty sure that Esteban had seen her, but he didn't call her name.

Then again, he seemed pretty preoccupied. Maddie could hear two voices coo annoyingly from Esteban's direction. Maddie could feel her face flush, as anger started to boil inside of her.

Esteban must have really changed if he was reveling in the attention that those two girls gave him. Maddie could hear their flirtatious laughter floating up from under the tree. She could practically feel the hair on her neck bristle. They didn't pay the slightest attention to him back when he was a bellhop at the Tipton. And they probably still wouldn't if he didn't have that stupid little goatee-thing.

She wasn't about to go over to Esteban now. He would probably just think of her as a little pest. The silly little girl that he used to know and put up with. Well, she wasn't going to give him a chance to think that of her. Madeline Fitzpatrick would not have any one belittle her, and she would not give any one the impression that she was chasing Esteban.

She would never play up for his attention like the two girls who were glued to his arms and were now dissolving in obnoxious laughter.

No matter how much she had missed him she was not going over there, because obviously he wasn't the same Esteban any more. He had changed. He had changed as much as his clothes and hair had.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, it's me. I hope you like this new chapter! Please read and review:)**_  
_

_You're beautiful it's true. I saw your face, in a crowded place. And I don't know what to do, 'Cause I'll never be with you._

_-James Blunt_

Esteban felt disappointment wash over him. He wanted to go over by Maddie and talk to her. Tell her how much he had missed her. But, obviously she didn't want him to.

"Oh Esteban,' crooned the tall girl, who had latched on to his arm. 'Don't you get lonely, living all by your self? I know I do."

"What do you mean?' began the shorter one. 'I live with y-"

The taller girl quickly elbowed her into silence then turned back to Esteban.

"So, do you?" she repeated coyly.

"Not really,' said Esteban, as he craned his neck slightly to get better view of Maddie.

'I have Dudley."

"Who's Dudley?" She asked with an interested look on her face.

"My pet chicken." Esteban said absently.

"Oh!" She exclaimed extravagantly.

She was losing him.

Nicole, or as we have referred to her up until now as 'the tall girl', fought the frown that rose up inside of her.

Esteban; rich, hot, dreamy, hunky Esteban- was slipping out of her fingers.

Nicole had never failed to get a guy before, and she was not going to start now. Especially when the guy was as rich as Esteban must be.

Feeling very frustrated with the whole situation, she looked up at the man who seemed to immune to her advances.

He was staring at something just behind her.

Turning slightly, so she could see, but so he wouldn't notice, she glanced in the direction he was looking.

Anger erupted inside of Nicole. Esteban was staring at some girl standing next to the soda stand.

Nicole couldn't see who it was, because the girl had her back turned towards them, but she could tell that she was probably early twenties. Though in Nicole's opinion she could pass herself off as a ten-year old girl, in her loose Capri's and 'goody goody' shirt.

Nicole looked down at her own wardrobe. She had on a pair of dark denim, faded, jeans- that were so tight that no one above a size one could possibly hope to get them past their ankles.

She had completed the look with a gold mesh shirt that had a V-neck that went down to her belly button.

Nicole's gold hoop earrings and spiky black heels made her outfit very uncomfortable, but also a shoe-in for getting a date.

Maybe for this guy, she thought with a cynical smile rising to her deep red lips, I should just ask dopy Corrie for her sweatshirt.

She had argued with her sister about wearing a bulky sweatshirt to this picnic. Nicole had even gone to the point of threatening that she wouldn't take her with if she insisted in wearing it, but she had given in, thinking it would just help her with the guys if Corrie didn't turn any heads.

Nicole turned back to Esteban, who was still staring over her shoulder, and gave him another smile. She would not be beaten out by this blonde-haired, soda-drinking, 'goody two shoes', amateur.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Everyone! Thanks for reviewing! Please tell me if you like the direction this is going. Oh, and fun fact: the description of Esteban in chapters two and three, I got from a picture of Adrian R'Mante that I saw online. Thanks again!**

_If I new that you were mine_

_I wouldn't have wasted time_

_I wish I could erase the past_

_Now it's all collapsed, in my lap_

_-Aly & Aj_

Maddie could feel her heart sink as she turned to leave the soda stand. Better to just say 'hi' to some people she knew, and then leave.

Why was she standing here worrying about Esteban anyway? He wasn't worrying about her. Esteban didn't need her anymore.

captainlydcaptainlydcaptainlyd

Nicole had just finished commenting on Esteban's wonderful taste in clothes. Now she looked at him closely. He still seemed distracted by the girl at the soda stand.

Well, the girl wasn't paying any attention to him, so Nicole decided it was safe to go into phase two. Hard to get.

Now, Nicole wasn't quite sure she had hooked Esteban yet, so she would definitely play it down. Just give him some room. Let him come to her.

Smiling, she waved at an imaginary person behind Esteban. Quickly telling him that she had just spotted…Trevor, her good friend Trevor, and signaling for her sister to follow her, she hurried off in that direction.

Trusting that Esteban wouldn't look after her, Nicole ducked behind a tree. Better to let Esteban realize now that little miss sweet didn't care about him, then he could be free to spend the rest of the day with 'the right girl'.

captainlydcaptainlydcaptainlyd

Esteban hardly noticed that the two girls had left him standing there by himself. He swallowed a lump that was rising in his throat. Maddie completely ignored him.

Realizing how weird he must look, just standing under a tree and staring at Maddie, he turned to go. Maddie didn't want to talk to him. She had out grown him.

captainlydcaptainlycaptainlyd

Now perhaps some of the ex-fellow employees lingering in the park, might have witnessed a girl by the soda stand, and a man under a huge tree, sigh sadly at the same time, then simultaneously turn to walk off in different directions.

Then, of course, the fellow employees would no doubt wince, as a shrill shriek broke through the air.

"Maddie! Esteban! Oh my gosh!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone. What did ya think of my cliffhanger chapter? Of course if I post right away the next day it's not that much of a cliffhanger is it:) Oh, well. Hope you like this new installment. **

_I close my eyes,_

_and I see your face. _

_If home's where my heart is,_

_then I'm out of place._

_-Homesick by MercyMe_

Maddie froze. Dreading the look in Esteban's eyes, and the fact that they would be forced to acknowledge each other made her wish she could just vanish.

captainL

Esteban silently wished that the earth would just swallow him. He couldn't stand to see a fake look of surprise on Maddie's face. Or worse, maybe she would just continue to ignore him.

Slowly the two of them turned. Each vainly wishing that the other didn't hear the call.

captainL

Maddie felt her eyes lock into Esteban's, and for a second she felt her mind go numb with fear. His expression revealed nothing to her. Feeling like she was going to faint from nerves, she offered a faint smile.

captainL

Esteban steeled himself as he faced Maddie. For what seemed like an eternity, though it probably wasn't more than two seconds, he stared right into her eyes. Then, he felt waves of relief wash through him as he broke out into a broad grin. She had smiled; the smile that could be sweet and shy, yet completely sarcastic at the same time. It was the same smile that she always used to give him seven years ago.

captainL

Maddie felt all the fear roll right off of her, as Esteban smiled. It was the same warm, genuine smile that she remembered always being there. Her smile widened, and she could feel herself blush a bit.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe it's really you guys!"

Esteban and Maddie both felt themselves being jerked out of their reverie and they turned toward the source of noise.

Maddie smiled as a twenty-five year old woman, with a mane of black hair came running, or at least trying to run, in a pair of very uncomfortable looking heels. She flew right into Maddie's arms almost making them both fall over.

"Maddie!"

"London!"

"Holy cow, I haven't seen you for ever!"

"I know! How are you?"

"Good!"

Maddie pulled away and looked at her friend. She seemed to be pretty much the same old London, except she was a little taller, seemed a little more 'grown up', and she had also exchanged her usual sequins in for some real sparkle. Two diamond bracelets accompanied her dark blue evening gown.

"Well,' said Maddie laughingly. 'you certainly look good!"

"So do you!' said London enthusiastically. Then she stopped and scrutinized Maddie's face. " Yet you should really take care of your pores. But, don't worry I've got some cream you can borrow for tha- Esteban!"

Maddie whirled around and saw that Esteban had moved in next to them. He smiled and hugged an excited London.

"How are you Miss London?"

"Esteban! Cut it out!"

"Sorry.' He said smiling. 'Old habits-"

"Yeah, yeah." Said London, nudging him with her arm. She turned back to Maddie and jumped up and down in excitement.

"Isn't this great! All of us together again, just like it used to be!"

"Yes.' Said Esteban warmly.

Maddie smiled and blushed as he looked at her.

'Just like it used to be."

**What do ya think? …To sappy? I am open for suggestions, seeing as I know I want to continue, but am not quite sure what to do. Thanks for reading, please review and tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people_

_With nothing to do_

_Nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_and I don't know why_

I can't keep my eyes off of you

_-Lifehouse_

Maddie wished London would stop looking from her to Esteban, and back with that extremely expectant and rather goofy-looking grin on her face.

There was a moment of awkward silence, as Maddie and Esteban didn't quite meet each other's eyes, and London watched them with unmatched interest.

Then Maddie jumped slightly as she heard a voice speak from behind her.

"Hey there, sweet thang."

Maddie smiled as she turned to look down… and found herself looking up at Zack. He gave her a rogue-ish grin, his eyes sparkling teasingly at her.

Zack must have grown about five feet since she had last seen him. He looked completely grown up with his mop, punk-rocker hair, faded jeans, and washed-out brown T-shirt.

"Zack Martin!' Maddie squealed as she smacked him on the arm, and then hugged him. 'Holy, cow I can hardly even recognize you!"

"Yeah well, unfortunately it's still him." came another voice from behind her. Maddie turned again, and her mouth fell open. "Cody!"

"Hi, Maddie." Cody smiled.

Cody was as tall as Zack, and as maxed out as Zack was in the cool department, Cody was… the only word Maddie could think of was -sharp. Really sharp.

He was wearing khaki pants and a short sleeved, pink over shirt, unbuttoned slightly so you could just see a white under shirt.

Cody also had grown some shadowy facial hair, which complemented his hair style, which was slightly shorter, and less wild then Zack's.

Zack had moved over, and he and Esteban were shaking hands in brotherly fashion.

Maddie felt shocked as she hugged Cody. "Holy, c- how old are you guys!"

"Oh, come on!' said Zack in mock offence as he turned back to Maddie. 'You can't tell me you forgot!"

Cody turned back from greeting Esteban, and said, 'We're almost twenty-one."

"Yep, and me and Maddie are twenty-five.' said London. 'And how old are you Esteban?" London rushed.

Maddie wanted to kick her so bad.

Esteban, apparently noticing nothing, answered. " Thirty-two."

"Wow, only seven years older than Maddie."

London turned and saw Maddie glaring holes into her, and she quickly added, 'and me."

Maddie could almost feel steam coming out of her ears.

London, seemed to notice, because she quickly changed the subject. "Well, I've got some big news.' She said excitedly.

"What?' they all asked.

"I am going to get married!" London shrieked, fluttering her fingers in front of them.

Maddie gasped, as she lunged forward and grabbed London's hand. There was a huge diamond on her ring finger.

"Ahhh!' squealed Maddie excitedly, all plans of maiming London forgotten.

Esteban, Zack and Cody were all offering congratulations.

"When?" asked Esteban.

"Next April." said London as best as she could as Maddie hugged her.

"Wait,' said Maddie as she pulled away. 'Who?"

"Oh, Orlando."

"Oh yeah,' said Maddie remembering an email London had sent her about a year ago, saying she had a boy friend.

"What is his last name?" she asked.

"Bloom."

"Oh, that's s- wait, WHAT?"

London grinned slyly.

"He decided to revoke that restraining order."

Maddie started screaming again as she jumped up and down with London.

Zack and Cody moved forward for hugs from London who was beaming and wiping her eyes, and Maddie bursting at the seams with excited giddiness, threw her arms around the closets person there, and kissed him smack on the mouth.

As she pulled away she realized with a thud what she had just did, as she looked into the startled eyes of Esteban Julio Ricardo Montoya Del Rosa Ramirez.


	8. Chapter 8

**To my reviewers… I LOVE YOU GUYS! Hope you like this new chapter!**

**Oh, and special thanks to Quirky Del, who let me post my story in the Fireman's Ball. Hope you all enjoy!**

**Thanks again!**

_I'm tugging at my hair_

_I'm pulling at my clothes_

_I'm trying to keep my cool_

_I know it shows_

_I'm staring at my feet_

_My cheeks are turning red _

_I'm searching for the words inside my head_

_I'm feeling nervous_

_Trying to be so prefect_

_Cause I know you're worth it_

_You're worth it yeah_

_-Avril Lavigne_

Everyone seemed to freeze for a second.

Maddie quickly let go of Esteban's arms, and looked down at the ground. She could feel the heat rising in her face as the reality of what just happened sunk in.

Thoughts swirled inside Maddie's head so fast, she felt like she was going to pass out. But one particular thought seemed to pound again and again relentlessly in her mind.

_What did she just do?_

Before Maddie could mentally kick her self for what she did, she heard London's voice cut through her panicking thoughts.

"Zack, Cody… um, Hey! I haven't told your mom the good news yet, so come on lets go!"

London grabbed Zack and Cody by the arms, and quickly led them away before Maddie could even think of saying 'wait for me'.

But of course when Maddie realized what London was doing, she tried to say just that.

The affect was Maddie stuttering at thin air.

Slowly, she turned and looked back at Esteban.

He was standing right behind her, his expression blank.

Maddie had just kissed him.

Esteban's mind reeled as he quickly tried to get his bearings.

London had just told them she was getting married, he congratulated her, and then Maddie asked whom London was marrying. London answered. Next there was a lot of screaming and then…his mind had gone blissfully blank.

Maddie had just kissed him.

That had never ever, even in the many years they had been together at the Tipton, happened. Of course, if Esteban was being completely honest with himself, there where a few times where he thought they might have come close.

Like when Esteban had just found out that he had become a citizen of the United States. Maddie had excitedly jumped into his arms… and if Mr. Moseby and London hadn't been standing right next to them, Esteban was sure that they would have shared more than just a hug.

And also when they had convinced London to give them her tickets to the Fireman's Ball… Maddie was wearing the most beautiful dress he had ever seen…then Esteban had found himself talking about llammos.

_But_, Esteban thought, as Maddie turned to face him. He hadn't seen Maddie in seven years. They had both changed. Why was this happening now?

"Um, Esteban-" Maddie began.

She was blushing. Esteban quickly yanked himself back to earth. He had just been staring at her for goodness knows how long.

"M-Maddie, I-"

"We should find the others before they serve dinner."

"Oh, um yeah, I suppose-"

Then Esteban quickly made up his mind. There was a question that had been bothering him for a long time, and especially since he had first heard about this reunion. He took a deep breath, and plunged into the uncomfortable unknown.

"Maddie, how come all those years you been gone, how come I never got one phone call? We used to be best friends."

Maddie felt every muscle in her tense. She wasn't expecting, even though she had also been dreading, this.

"W-well,' she stuttered. 'I guess, it's just… I've been really busy. I really haven't stayed in contact with any one. Not even my parents."

"Since when was I in league with your _parents_?' Esteban said feeling slightly hurt and a little angry. 'I thought you were closer to _Arwin_ then you were to them. And _busy_? How long does it take to make a phone call?"

"I was- I mean, I am… It's just that…Wait, how come _you_ never called _me_? I was the penniless college student."

"Well, I've been-" Esteban began.

"Busy?' Maddie snorted sarcastically. "What happened to 'How long does it take to make a phone call'?"

"Well I have been busy but it's not just-'

"What?' Maddie almost shrieked, losing it completely. 'What? To busy becoming a millionaire, to remember a little candy counter girl? Or maybe to busy flirting with pathetic little you-know-whats to talk to your best friend?'

Maddie's eyes were blazing and she was talking so loud, Esteban was sure the entire park could hear her.

'or maybe growing cute facial hair, just so little miss-"

"No Maddie." Esteban cut her off softly.

"I-I was afraid."

"AFRAID? AFRAID Of… what?" Maddie asked, her voice softening.

"I-' Esteban began, 'I didn't know what to say."

**I had to re-load this chapter because I was reading it for like a fourth time to make sure everything was right, and it wasn't. I had Esteban saying 'did' instead of 'didn't' and the end! sheesh!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! Thank you all so much for reviewing. Frappuccinos all around! Lol. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks again! **

_If I could say what I want to say_

_I'd say I want to blow you…away…_

_Be with you every night_

_Am I squeezing you to tight?_

_If I could say what I want to see_

_I want to see you go down…on one knee…_

_Marry me today_

_Guess I'm wishing _

_My life away_

_With these things I'll never say_

_-Avril Lavigne_

"What… what do you mean?" asked Maddie feeling in place of her anger, a lump rising in her throat.

"I didn't call because… because I didn't know what to say.' Said Esteban his voice barley above a whisper. He was looking at the ground.

Maddie could feel tears start to prick at the corners of her eyes. She swallowed, and blinked hard, willing her voice not to quaver.

"Me too."

Esteban looked up at Maddie. She was staring at him with eyes close to over flowing. He reached out and grasped her arm.

She turned her head, brushing away her tears.

"Maddie,' Esteban began. He was already past the point of no return. 'I-'

Maddie had turned back to him, her eyes locked into his.

'I have always, and always will…love you."

Some thing in Maddie's eyes flickered.

Esteban hurried on. 'And how can someone call someone else who is half way across the country, and act all like, 'Hi, how are you?' when they are missing them so much that can't even eat a Hershey's bar without thinking about them, and-"

Esteban stopped as he noticed Maddie's hand on his arm. She was looking up at him with her eyes filled with tears.

Yet, now she didn't look the remotes bit unhappy.

"Esteban,' Maddie choked out as she looked up into his eyes. She moved closer to him. He put his other arm around her. 'You know,' Maddie smiled through her tears. 'I mean, really, you've got to know that I have always, always felt..."

Esteban smiled, his eyes conveying relief and joy. He pulled her closer to him.

"What are you saying Miss Maddie?"

Maddie let out a happy, yet watery laugh.

"Well,' She said, putting her arms around him. 'I guess I mean to say that I lov-'

"Hi, Esey, I'm back!"

Maddie all of a sudden felt herself being bumped aside and a sheet of brown hair slap her in the face.

Stepping back Maddie surveyed the scene in front of her. A tall girl- THE tall girl- was once more latched onto Esteban's arm.

Nicole was back.

Esteban was looking more startled then when Maddie had kissed him. His shocked look however, was quickly replaced by one of pure revulsion.

Maddie's feeling of rage couldn't quite block out an inward giggle of amusement at the look on Esteban's face.

"_What _did you just call me?"

"Oh Esey they're serving now, let's go sit-"

"My _name_ is _Esteban_."

"Oh I know that, silly, now come on let's-"

"No."

Nicole turned back to Esteban who had refused to be dragged another step.

"What do you mean Ese-"?

"Look, Nicole,' Esteban said soothingly. 'I don't like you. I mean I don't _like_ you, like you.'

Nicole had let go of Esteban. Her heavily make-upped face looked livid. She turned to the soda counter next to them and picked up a half-drunk cup of punch.

'I'm sorry,' Esteban continued. 'but-"

Esteban's voice faltered, as he was immersed in punch.

Nicole threw the now empty cup at him, and marched off in the other direction with out a word.

Esteban slowly turned to Maddie with red punch dripping down his shirt.

She couldn't help it any more. Maddie broke down laughing.

Esteban pretended to look scandalized. "You think this is funny?"

"I'm sorry- I'm sorry.' Maddie gasped wiping her eyes. 'Really I am, its just red is just so your color!" She laughed as she turned to the soda stand.

"Oh ha, ha.' Replied Esteban trying to look annoyed even though a smile was cropping up in his eyes.

Maddie handed him a handful of napkins, and he tried to blot off some of the sticky punch.

"Well,' said Maddie, trying not to burst out laughing again. 'At least you're wearing black."

"Yeah, I could tell you were concerned." Esteban replied sarcastically.

"Oh, well.' said Maddie cheerfully. 'Come on 'Esey', your girl friend said they were serving dinner."

Grinning Esteban offered Maddie a semi–sticky arm. They would have to finish a certain conversation _after_ dinner.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys! Thank you sooo much for reviewing! Sorry it took me awhile to update. Life's been crazy! I hope you like this chapter. No it's not over yet. You have to read more! Wahahaha! Ehem, okay.**

**Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy!**

_I have always dreamed of this_

_I'll admit that there was something I missed_

_Wondering if it is for real_

_Every mistake every wrong turn_

_Every time I lost my way_

_led me to this_

_moment of bliss tonight_

_with you…_

_-Katharine McPhee_

Carey Martin was deep in conversation with Mr. Moseby about what was suitable attire to wear to a picnic, when she saw London stand up and wave at some one behind her.

"Maddie, Esteban, WE'RE OVER HERE!"

Carey turned around and smiled as she saw Maddie Fitzpatrick and Esteban Ramirez walk through the entrance of the food tent.

"Maddie, Esteban, how are you?" shouted Carey as she ran over to them.

"Good!" said Maddie beaming. She let go of Esteban's arm and hugged Carey tightly. "Oh, it's great to see you again! How are you?" Maddie asked when she pulled away.

"Oh, I'm great!" Carey answered off handedly. She looked at Maddie.

Maddie had definitely changed. She didn't look like the high school kid that used to come and ask for Carey's advice any more. She looked so mature…like a woman or something.

Standing there in her brown Capri's, light blue shirt, rosy cheeks and twinkling eyes, Maddie seemed almost to glow.

Carey turned to greet Esteban.

He also, looked different. Now the only time Carey really ever saw him before was when he was in his bellhop uniform, but even still… some thing was different.

She shook herself out of her trance.

Maybe it was just that Maddie wasn't dressing like a teenager, and Esteban had grown some facial hair, and it made them seem like adults.

But there was some thing else, and Carey still couldn't put her finger on it.

"Well, have you guys seen anyone else here that you know yet?" Carey asked.

"Yes,' answered Esteban, smiling at Maddie. 'Zack, Cody, London… Mr. Moseby." He said, nodding his head in the direction over Carey's shoulder.

Mr. Moseby walked up behind her.

"See Maddie, I told you, you would find someone you knew." Said Mr. Moseby nudging Esteban with his elbow.

Maddie blushed and looked up at Esteban smiling.

Then it hit Carey. She had never seen them so happy before.

"Well,' said Mr. Moseby in his ever-business-like tone. 'You two should go get some food before it's gone. I already saw Zack eying the dessert table."

"Okay." Said Maddie. She waved, then grabbed Esteban's hand and headed for the plates.

"Well,'

Carey could hear Moseby mumble as he watched them walk away.

'Finally."

Carey smiled. "You got that right."

**CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Zack watched as Maddie and Esteban filled up their plates and started to head over towards their table.

After London had hastily pulled him and Cody away from Maddie and Esteban in the park, they went into the food tent, and told Mom about London's being engaged.

After congratulations, they found a table and had, for the last fifteen minutes, been in deep discussion about the 'relationship' of Maddie and Esteban.

Which of course London and Cody, and according to them, EVERYONE knew was more than it appeared.

Zack however, never remembered them being any thing but friends. He was never jealous of Esteban, and he used to be jealous of every guy that Maddie had liked.

London said that was because Zack was young and naïve. Cody said it was because Zack was Zack.

"Now, everyone, act natural." Hissed London quickly.

Maddie and Esteban sat down across from them.

Zack realized now as he saw them both smiling and shooting blushing looks at one other, that there was indeed some thing between them.

Maddie turned to London.

She was wearing the goofy grin again.

"So what were you guys talking about?" Maddie asked as she took a bite of potato salad.

"OH NOTHING.' Said London in her 'acting natural' voice. 'WE WEREN"T TALKING ABOUT ANYTHING- MADDIE.'

Maddie caught Esteban's eye and gave him a 'oh brother' look.

He smiled knowingly.

"AT LEAST NOTHING INTERESTING. NOTHING ABOUT YOU AND ESTE-"

Cody covered her mouth quickly with his hand.

"So Esteban,' asked Zack turning towards him. 'How is your and your uncle's oil business going?"

As Esteban turned to answer Zack, Maddie felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Excuse me, but you wouldn't happen to have any vanilla flavored gum here, would you?"

Maddie smiled and turned around.

"Hi Patrick."

"Is that a no?' teased Patrick in his whiny voice.

Maddie stood up and gave him a quick hug.

"How have you been?' Maddie asked.

"Well, really good.' Said Patrick with not a little hint of pride in his voice. 'I have started a law firm here in Boston.'

Patrick gave her a would-be-modest grin. 'But I have been so busy, I really need an assistant. I've called around to all sorts of law schools for graduates."

"Really?' asked Maddie. 'I graduated from Law school just this year."

"Really?" asked Patrick.

"I've actually just been accepted at a firm here in Boston. It looks really promising. I think I might just take them up on their offer. "

"What's the firm?" asked Patrick, sipping a margarita. 'I could tell you if it's any good."

"Its Bristow/Shrall law."

Patrick almost swallowed the paper umbrella.

"Bristow and Shrall?' he choked. 'That's my firm!"

"No way!" exclaimed Maddie.

"Yes way!' said Patrick. 'I'm Bristow."

"Wow!' said Maddie 'So are they any good?' she teased.

Patrick smiled. 'Of course they are! But why do you want to move back to Boston? Family?"

Maddie smiled and looked over at Esteban, who still in conversation with Zack. He glanced over at her and gave her a quick smile.

"Yeah, something like that."

**Nope, still not over. **


	11. Chapter 11

**I was going to end it, but you get one more chapter after this. Thank you all so much for your reviews. You guys are awesome!**

_A moment like this _

_Some people wait a lifetime,_

_For a moment like this_

_Some people search forever, _

_For that one special kiss_

_Oh I can't believe it's happening to me_

_Some people wait a lifetime,_

_For a moment like this_

_-Kelly Clarkson_

It was getting dark out as Maddie, Esteban, and everyone else headed out of the food tent.

Patrick was heading for his car. He said he had to get ready for a big trial on Tuesday.

Zack and Cody were still making their way through their plates of cake.

Carey was talking to Arwin, and Mr. Moseby was asking London whether or not she needed a ride home.

"No thanks.' Said London cheerily. 'Orlando is going to pick me up, and we're going for ice cream at Culvers. Can you believe it? Just like poor people do."

Before Maddie new what was happening, Esteban had whirled her off to the side.

"Well, Miss Maddie, ' whispered Esteban mischievously as he put his arms around her. 'I do believe we have a conversation to finish."

Maddie smiled as she put her arms around his neck. "And what was that?" She returned teasingly.

"Well, I don't know, maybe something about you possibly, maybe, like, _loving__ someone_…" Esteban said smiling, as he pulled her closer.

"Oh, really?" Maddie asked laughingly.

"Maybe something like that." smiled Esteban.

"Oh, well, th-Hey, guess what!" exclaimed Maddie suddenly.

"What?" Esteban asked.

"I'm going to work at Patrick's law firm. I'm moving back to Boston!" Maddie said excitedly.

Maddie was surprised by Esteban's reaction. Far from looking delightedly surprised, like she thought he would, he let go of her with a slight frown on his face, and stepped back.

"Esteban… what's wrong?"

"Maddie…' Esteban said slowly. 'I know Patrick's law firm is doing well, but seriously…'

Esteban seemed to be struggling to think of the right words to say. 'It's- it's _new_.'

Maddie could feel her excited-ness crumble away, and be replaced with confusion.

"What?"

Esteban took a deep breath. "Knowing you, Maddie, you could probably be accepted in _any_ law firm.'

He continued. 'And… And I don't want you settling for something less, just to be around me."

Understanding, understanding and relief, washed over Maddie. She smiled. "Esteban-"

"No, listen.' Said Esteban firmly.

'I don't want you to make a quick decision now and end up regretting it all your life."

"Esteban-"

"You should think about this, and weigh your options. It's not like we're necessarily getting married right away, so you need to think about it before you just jump at-"

"Esteban." Maddie said firmly. "I have thought about this, and I have made up my mind."

Esteban opened his mouth to complain, but Maddie cut him off.

"My mind has been made up, even before tonight."

Esteban stopped, and looked at her.

"I have missed so much.' Maddie said. 'So much. I wasn't here to comfort London when her dad was sick. I wasn't here when she got engaged. Or when the Tipton got torn down. Zack and Cody are grown ups. Patrick's a lawyer. Carey's made a hit single. I've missed… I've missed _all_ of that.'

Maddie's voice faltered, as she broke off.

She had tears in her eyes as she continued. 'And I've missed… I've missed you."

Esteban moved forward, and without a word, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug.

Maddie wiped her eyes as she laid her head down on his shoulder.

"I've missed you too Maddie.' Esteban said, his voice slightly hoarse sounding.

'And I love you."

"I love you too."


	12. Chapter 12

**Well here it is. The end. Thank you all so much for reviewing. It kept me writing. I feel almost sad to end it. I hope you enjoyed, I know I did.**

**-_captain lyd_**

_This much I know is true _

_That God bless the broken rode_

_That led me straight to you._

_-Rascal Flatts_

Orlando Bloom stepped out of his car, and into the cool night air. At least he wasn't to late. There were still a few people here and there.

He smiled as he hit the lock button on his key chain. Last Christmas Orlando had bought London diamond earrings to match the bracelets he had got her for Valentines Day.

She had bought him an Italian sports car.

Scanning the park grounds for a glimpse of her, he started towards a group of people that included Mr. Moseby. Maybe he could tell him where she was.

CLCLCLCL

Nicole stalked towards her car. She was fuming. She had wanted to leave right away, but her sister Corrie had said that she wouldn't leave with out eating first. So after sitting sullenly through Corrie's meal, Nicole had grabbed her purse, and now she was headed toward the car.

Nicole was rummaging angrily through her purse looking for the keys when she happened to look up and see…

She almost dropped her purse.

Maybe the night wasn't a complete waste of her time.

All thoughts of a certain man completely forgotten, Nicole handed her purse to Corrie, smoothed her jeans, brushed back her hair, and headed straight for her absolute favorite actor.

Or, at least the one she thought was cutest.

CLCLCLCL

London was looking all over trying to find Maddie. She couldn't let her best friend leave with out saying goodbye.

She had combed the food tent and knocked on all of the port-a-potties. No Maddie.

London was starting to get a little freaked out now. She didn't like wandering all around the park by her self at night.

She was starting to feel like she should give up…Maddie might be back by the food tent by now…Orlando would be here soon…really she should just turn around and-AHHHH!

London almost jumped out of her skin as she came around a tree and almost ran into two people.

"London?"

"Oh, Maddie, Esteban! You guys scared me half to death!"

"We scared you? You the one who snuck up behind us and screamed!" said Maddie sarcastically.

"Well, excuse me for trying to say 'goodbye', sheesh! And what are you trying to pull, hiding out here all by your…'

London stopped as she finally took in the fact that Maddie and Esteban's arms were around each other.

'Oh, I get it.' Said London pointing at them. 'You're being all anti-social because you want to make out."

Even in the dark London could see them blush.

"We weren't making out-" Esteban sputtered.

"We were just hugging." Maddie quickly added.

"Yeah, sure, whatever.' Said London offhandedly. 'Hey, Maddie I was just wondering if you didn't have a place to stay tonight, you could bunk at my apartment. You and Esteban could get ice cream with me and Orlando, then you and me could have a slumber party, just like old times."

'Wow, London that would be great, thanks!' said Maddie enthusiastically. 'I was going to call up my mom, but if you wouldn't mind me stealing a corner of carpet, I wont bother!"

"No problem.' Said London. 'And ice cream?"

Maddie looked up at Esteban.

He smiled. "We would love to."

London clapped her hands. "Yay, us! Come on, let's go! Orlando's probably already here."

CLCLCLCL

Orlando didn't know what to do. He most definitely had encountered clingy girls before, stalker-ish girls, girls that had proposed, and then didn't take 'no' for an answer. Pretty girls, and not so pretty girls. He knew and met many girls that were shy girls, flirtatious girls, uncomfortable, sweet, saucy, hard to get, and annoying girls.

But he had never encountered a girl who could be all those things, including scary, at the same time.

She said her name was Nicole. All he knew was that he wanted London, his mom, his teddy bear, and his bodyguard.

He franticly strained to try and spot London.

Nicole was all over him. Remarking how strong he was… how tall he was…how good he smelled…No matter what any one else said, _she_ thought his natural hair color was much better than the 'blonde look'.

Right when Nicole had remarked how tense he was, and started to massage his shoulders, London and two other people Orlando didn't know emerged from behind some trees.

CLCLCLCL

Maddie, Esteban, and London all froze.

Maddie could see London's eyes flash.

"Oh, no she didn't."

London marched over to Orlando and Nicole with a look of pure fury etched across her face.

"London-" Orlando began.

"Is this one of your friends Orlie?" Nicole whined.

WHAM!

London pulled her fist back.

Nicole was sitting on the ground, clutching her nose.

"Next time you might want to stay away from other people's men.' Said London as she grabbed Orlando's arm. She wrinkled her nose in disgust. 'And condition you hair."

Nicole looked shocked.

"Come on guys.' London called back to Maddie and Esteban as she opened her car door. 'Let's go."

Maddie couldn't help but smirk a little as she walked past Nicole sitting on the grass still holding her nose.

Esteban opened his car door and handed Maddie in.

He was grinning too.

"Would you like some ice cream, my dear?' he asked teasingly. 'Or, maybe we could just stay here and be anti-social..."

Maddie smacked him.

"Ow!' He exclaimed rubbing his shoulder. 'What was that for?"

Smiling, Maddie rolled her eyes. "Just get in the car and follow them."

"Okay, okay." Said Esteban smiling.

But before he closed her car door, he leaned in and kissed her.

I won't even attempt to explain how they both felt as their lips met. But let me tell you, there were absolutely no objections on either side.

As Esteban pulled away he paused and looked into her eyes.

"Seven years really is to long you know.'

Maddie smiled and nodded.

"I'm glad you're moving back to Boston."

"Me too.' Maddie said, as she leaned forward and gave Esteban another kiss.

'Me too."

The End

**Mwahah! I just had to give Nicole her comeuppance. Any way, I had a blast, and I plan to start writing a new Esteban/Maddie fic soon that you (hopefully) will all LOVE! Lol:) Thank you so much for reading my story! **

**-captain lyd**

**(I might write a Hannah Montana comedy too.)**


End file.
